


McDonalds

by romustowrites (orphan_account)



Series: Feeding John Egbert. [6]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fat John, Stuffing, Tumblr request, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, mcdonalds, stuffing kink, tight uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romustowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request!<br/>~Anonymous asked a question<br/>can i make a request, please? john getting a job at mcdonalds and one of the benefits is getting free food on their breaks, and john takes advantage of it and eventually is nearly popping out of his tight uniform? Thank you!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	McDonalds

John was seriously bored. 

Like honestly, the only reason he got this one job was because it was the only place hiring, and of course it had to be McDonalds. Everywhere else wasn't and he wanted to start saving up to visit his internet friends, Dave Jade and Rose this summer. So he needed some cash, even if it was minimum wage. His dad could easily pay for the trip, having a fairly high position in the business ladder, but he wanted to be able to say he paid for the trip by himself. 

Anyway, here he was now, behind the counter of Mcdonalds, wearing his dumb uniform of a shirt and a weird visor. Like why did they have to wear visors??? It made no sense. 

The only upside was that he had benefits of being able to eat the food here for free, on breaks, which was a plus. It wasn't too bad, it meant he didn't really have to worry about dinner and also meant he had more time to study after work. 

By his break time he was rather hungry, dealing with rude customers and having the shift when most people ate dinner was horrible. He got his food, a large thing of fries and a burger was just what he needed. 

John started eating, scarfing down most of his food quickly. He was still kinda hungry so he got another burger, finishing just before his break ended. 

He went and did the rest of his shift, feeling kinda too full, making a note not to eat so much next time. 

John didn't follow through with his role. Quite the opposite in fact, he continued eating a bit more than he was strictly comfortable with, mostly by accident. 

Within a month John's clothes were obviously too tight, his jeans threatening to rip every time he bends over, his shirt constantly riding up his belly. He wouldn't really call himself fat though, maybe a little chubby but not really? There was definitely enough pudge on his belly though to grab. And with how much he was eating at McDonalds, his dad making pastries and cakes a lot more, and having to sit and study a lot. It was no surprise within another month he was practically bursting out of his uniform, his belly constantly peeking out, riding up to his navel if he eats a tad too much during break and ends up somehow stuffing himself, having to replace most of his jeans with sweats, and even those were stretched to the max. 

John has to hop around his room to get them over his bulbous ass, his chub jiggling with the movements. He hurriedly slips on his too small shirt, it barely covering his stomach, the very bottom of his belly not covered, and leaves for his job, late and kinda hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> As always requests are open and at my tumblr. Knight-of-heart-and-breath


End file.
